The Perks of a Brilliant Bet
by Camikingst
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Emma Swan, Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Belle French, are the new female prefects of Hogwarts, all excellent students and the most promising witches of their age, until they start sharing the same Prefect's bedroom and their friendship becomes a pain for professors Mills, Gold and Grant since they get involved in a bet between the girls.
1. Admittance

It was very early in the morning when Emma Swan woke up, she knew this because her head was throbbing, that meant she had not slept enough hours, which lead her to the conclusion that it was sometime before noon, definitely very early in the morning. She growled loudly, hoping that would stop the annoying sound that had disturbed her sleep.

"Swan get up! They are finally here—" Graham exclaimed jumping over her bed in order to get to the door of the reduced trailer they lived in.

"Who are finally here?" She asked half asleep, opening one eye to look at her best friend now opening the door and petting the head of a big gray owl, the animal carried two letters envelopes with him.

"Not who, what!" He corrected enthusiastically, closing the door behind him after giving the bird a treat he easily reached with the length of his arm over the kitchen counter, "congratulations Prefect Swan."

Emma sat up quickly after she put together Graham's words, her eyes wide open and the trace of a smile already forming up on her lips, she pulled one of the letters from her friend's hand.

 _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Gryffindor House. Your school record shows that you have exhibited quick-thinking in stressful situations, the ability to lead others, and the bravery that Gryffindors have long been lauded for._

 _We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect's Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations_!

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Mary Margaret Blanchard_ _,_  
 _Head of Gryffindor House_.

A sneer formed on her face automatically when she read her professor's name, the contempt she felt towards the woman never failed to show on her features.

"Will you ever tell me why you hate Mrs. Blanchard so much Ems?"

"It's not important," she dismissed with one hand as always, "we are prefects G!"

"We are indeed E—. How about some tequila to celebrate?"

"Where will you find tequila? Out there in the forest?"

"I have my ways Swan, but first let's sleep some more it's not even noon yet," he gave her one of his patented 'I know you love me' smiles before he jumped once again over her bed and landed perfectly on his own mattress.

They definitely were in need of a bigger place.

...

"Kara wake up! Your letter is here little monster—, K-A-R-A —," Alex exclaimed non stop, before she hoped and landed heavily over her sister's frame covered by several layers of blankets like dead weight, the surface of her bed was so padded that Kara barely noticed the disturbance of Alex weight from beneath the blankets.

"Hm?" She mumbled with her head buried in the pillow.

"The letter, Kara, the one you waited for weeks, but if you are not interested I can always come later—," she started dramatically preparing herself to leave the comfortable surface that was her sister's back, but before she finished talking Kara had jumped of bed throwing her weight off her body, like she was only a feather laying over her bed.

She ripped the envelope from her sister's hands, and devoured the words inside like it was the only thing that was worth reading in the entire universe.

 _Dear Ms. Danvers,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Hufflepuff House. Your school record shows that you are willing to work hard, have the ability to lead others, and value fair play, which Hufflepuffs have long been lauded for._

 _We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect's Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations_!

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Regina Mills,_  
 _Head of Hufflepuff House_.

"I'm in Alex! I'm in!" Kara exclaimed lifting the redhead from the ground and twirling around the room with holding her in a tight embrace.

"You are, little monster, but I'm also a prefect and I need my ribs intact to continue being one, you know?" She answered short of breath, because of the crushing hug her sister was giving her.

"Sorry!" Kara apologized putting her down slowly, "you okay?"

"Yeah—," she rolled her eyes, "just injured for life, but no worries," she added with a smirk, this time making Kara roll her eyes, " I'm so proud of you baby sister, you will love the prefects special dorms and wait to see the bathroom, it has a giant pool!"

"You didn't tell me that before," Kara complained narrowing eyes.

"I'm telling you now, ain't I?"

"Yeah, one year late! You have been prefect for a whole year Alex—."

"There are books about the castle and it's hidden places in the library, you know? So basically I was not hiding anything from you, " She said without the smallest trace of remorse.

"Is it always about books with you Ravenclaws?" Kara laughed.

"Mostly," Alex winked.

...

"Here you go love, enjoy it," Belle said handing a book to an eight year old girl from a high shelf on the wall.

"Thank you Ms." The girl answered running towards the till to pay for it.

She worked for her father at Flourish and Blotts, during the school break and honestly she didn't mind at all. She loved the place, the smell of books and the shine in the children's eyes, when they received a new book and held on to it, thrilled and willing to learn some magic.

The ladder she had climbed up to reach the book suddenly moved right and she was forced to hold on to it, in order not to fall, when the sudden movement stopped she rushed to climb down, in case they started moving once again, but when she climbed one step down, the stairs moved once again and she fell off the structure.

She waited for the blow, but it never came, she instead descended softly on somebody's arms. Except it wasn't just somebody. It was Mr. Gold. Professor Gold, head of Ravenclaw House. It was his arms lifting her now.

"Thank you —," she whispered with her blue eyes fixed on his, "thank you," she repeated, her words were barely audible and her gaze was drilling its way into his usually apathetic expression.

He put her down with a frown.

"No matter," he answered moving his hands dismissively and taking a step back.

She was trying to think of something to say, something intelligent, anything, when a letter flew through the door's letter box  
and landed on her hands.

Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was, she was so surprised that she completely forgot about the man in front of her as she opened it.

 _Dear Ms. French,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Ravenclaw House. Your school record shows that you have exhibited creativity, the ability to lead others, and the wit that Ravenclaws have long been lauded for._

 _We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect's Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations_!

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Professor_ _R_ _._ _Gold._  
 _Head of Ravenclaw House._

Belle looked up again with a big smile printed on her lips, right before she started giggling.

"Why the owl, if you were coming here anyways professor Gold?" She asked still laughing with an arched eyebrow.

"That's why I prefer crows, stupid slow creatures those owls," he simply said folding his arms over his chest, "however, congratulations Ms. French."

"Thank you Professor."

...

"Ms. Luthor? May I come in?" A gentle knock on her bedroom door, followed by the sweet voice of her domestic elf, snapped her out of her thoughts.

She was sitting on her enormous bedroom's cushioned window seat.

"Come in Marcy," she replied sweetly.

"This arrived for you Ms. Luthor," the creature said approaching the window.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Lena, Marcy?"

"Not enough, I'm afraid, Marcy can not address to a great witch from a great family of pure blood magicians like Ms. Luthor by her first name."

"Marcy I freed you so many years ago, you owe me nothing, much less to my family," Lena rolled her eyes knowing that reasoning with Marcy was impossible and that the elf would never leave her side, unless she ordered her so, "you said something about a package for me," she reminded the elf, extending her hand to receive it.

"A letter Ms. Luthor," she replied handing Lena the envelope.

"Finally, what took you so much Professor Grant?" Lena mumbled to herself, tearing the envelope apart and starting to read the letter out loud for Marcy to hear.

 _Dear Ms. Luthor,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to serve as Prefect for Slytherin House. Your school record shows that you have ambition, the ability to lead others, and are resourceful, which Slytherins have long been lauded for._

 _We are certain that you will continue to be a model for your peers and will take your new responsibilities seriously. Enclosed please find your Prefect's Badge, which should be worn on your school robes at all times. Congratulations_!

 _Sincerely,_  
Catherine Grant _._  
 _Head of Slytherin House_.

"Congratulations, Ms. Luthor," Marcy said placing one of her little hands over Lena's shoulder, who has her look lost once again on the mountains behind her window.

"Thank you Marcy," she whispered patting the elf's hand softly with her own.

...

The Hogwarts Express left the 9 3/4 platform exactly when the clock marked eleven, one minute after that, two women walked in the crowded cabin where twenty four students waited for the prefects usual reunion.

"Good morning students," the shorter woman started, her blonde hair was perfectly curled in loose waves and her small shape was flawlessly wrapped in a very tight and short muggle green dress.

Many jaws fell to the floor with her sudden appearance, due the way she was dressing.

Ignoring the murmurs caused by her looks, her ways or her astonishing entrances was one of her mastered specialties. But when the new Slytherin's prefect boy whistled shamelessly, giving a lascive glance to her bare legs and proceeding to stare directly at her breast, he gained one of her famous freezing to the bone glares over her sunglasses. She could not always ignore everything.

"Killian! You are a prefect now, act like one!" The woman beside her scolded with a frown.

Regina hated guys like Killian and that hatred never failed to show on her face when they made something stupid, dangerous or disrespectful. Slytherins never failed to do all of that, sometimes even all of them at the exact same time. If anyone asked her opinion Killian Jones was the worst of them all.

"Now that we have your attention, allow us, to remind you that being a prefect at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is not just a privilege, it is a responsibility and you must rise to the occasion, there is no room for mistakes or misunderstandings in this school, understood?" Cat took the lead again, dropping her well prepared speech.

Most of the students in the room nodded in response.

"Let me remind you that your badge can be revoked at anytime, if the headmaster or the professors think it's necessary, take Mr. Jones into account, he's only one clever word away from losing his recently gained privilege and still manage to stand there in the corner with his head held high and a smirk on his conceited pretty face," Regina warned everyone, doing her best to stop herself from wrinkling her nose in disgust, because of the mere presence of Killian Jones in the prefect's cabin.

She diverted her gaze from the presumptuous boy, before she revoked his badge unfairly because of an arbitrary reason like breathing to loud, or his heart beating too fast or simply existing. Her eyes automatically fixated in a certain Gryffindor blonde girl, she smiled openly at her only sight. The blonde smiled back at her.

"That being said, you must now reunite with the head boy and head girl from your respective houses to get the rest of the information in regards to your obligations and responsibilities," Cat talked again, " they will also give you the new passwords to your house's common rooms and to the prefects' special common room.

Each houses' prefects reunited with their house head boy and head girl as requested, soon all of them had the required information.

The ride to the school was barely half way, when they found themselves free to do what they wanted before their arrival to the castle. The sixth and seventh year prefects started talking between them, while all the new prefects stood by their own in the cabin some of them talking with their own house's peers like Emma and Graham, Killian had tried to talk with Lena but she just rolled her eyes and leaned on her seat to observe the rest of them, ignoring him completely. Belle talked with her house partner Winn Schott for a while and now both of them were reading quietly on a seat. Kara by other hand was enjoying the open food trolley the school offered them, accompanied by her friend Neal Cassidy, she also interrupted her sister's conversations now and then, with her mouth ungracefully filled with still moving chocolate frogs, trying to escape her mouth.

"Enjoying yourself Kiera?" Professor Grant asked approaching the trolley from behind the blonde.

Kara turned her face around to look at the woman, with a chocolate frog enclosed in her lips fighting its way out, unsuccessfully, she quickly stuffed the chocolate animal in her mouth mercilessly and turned her face away again embarrassed. She could undeniably feel all her blood running to her cheeks fast, as undeniable and palpable as she could feel Catherine Grant's breasts now brushing against her back in the woman's attempt to reach a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans over her shoulder from the trolley.

Where was Neal Cassidy when she needed him most? Kara pleaded internally for a way out of this situation, but it never came.

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled in response.

"I know you are, sweetheart," she whispered flirtatiously in her ear, while pressing her body against her back a little less subtly.

Kara's face became impossibly redder if that was possible. Was it just her, or professor Grant had just flirted with her? Being fair, she was basically blocking completely the food trolley with her body, but she also had to admit that that had been anything but an innocent touch.

When Cat walked away from the food trolley with her box of jelly beans, Kara scanned the room quickly, nobody seemed to have noticed what had just happened and she finally found his friend Neal playing the clown surrounded by her sister's friends, everyone laughed at his jokes. Kara let herself fall over one of the seats in the back, where no one could see her, she laid on her back, covered her face with her hands and tried to answer the question repeating in her head: why this things always happened to her?

 **AN/: Okay guys this idea has been spinning around my head for a while, I divided the initial chapter in two parts because it was getting too long. Please tell me what do you think by far, this is my first crossover and honestly I don't know if I'm doing a good job.**


	2. Acceptance

"Are you aware that professor Mills has been looking straight to us, for almost half an hour?" Graham whispered awkwardly, he was doing his best to conceal his glances towards the professor direction, but he wasn't very good at it.

"First and to be clear, professor Mills has never looked straight, to me, at least," she pointed out and laughed of her friend's confusion expression, "and second, stop staring at her already!" She scolded turning his face by his chin, but he just kept track of their professor with his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"But really Ems, it's like she's only waiting for me to go away, should I? I can go for some candies or whatever," he offered ignoring her comment.

"Don't you dare G!" Emma threatened pulling him back to his seat, since he was already leaving.

"I don't get it Swan, she was your favorite teacher since we arrived to Hogwarts, you were always inventing excuses to stay after class and talk to her, but now you act all weird around her, all you did last semester was ignore her and run away when she was close, what changed?"

"You guys, are so blind," she rolled her eyes, "nothing changed, I just grew up, as well as my feelings," she whispered in his ear, she could swear she heard the gears moving inside his brain trying to give her words a meaning, "for her G-, my feelings f-o-r her," she continued like he was a toddler and she needed to stress the words out, in order for him to understand.

His mouth formed a perfect O, when he understood what she was trying to say.

"So you like chicks," was all that he was capable to force out of his mouth.

"Jeez Graham, you are really clueless to the world, aren't you?" She teased giggling.

"I just don't get why you never told me, I'm your best friend," he complained.

"Well, you never asked!"

"Yeah, but still, you should have come out to your best friend!" He continued his complaints.

"Oh yeah? And why is that, because I'm a lesbian? Does that automatically gives me the duty to come out to the world?"

"Well, no, that's not what I mean!"

"Really? Then, why don't you come out as a straight dude in front of all this people? We are the same after all, ain't we?" Emma dared him knowing the answer he was going to give her already.

"I'll do it, if you do," he said and Emma smiled at how predictable his best friend was.

"Deal."

Graham stood on the seat he was previously sitting.

"Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen, professors, may I have your attention please?" he made a bow to the two ladies in the front of the cabin, everyone fell silent and turned towards his direction, Emma stood by his side on the seat, she knew Graham was crazy, but that was what she loved most about him, "my friend and I, were just debating whether we are the same or not, we finally came to the conclusion that we are and that we should be treated as such, that's the reason today I stand in front of you, to declare myself a proud straight guy."

"And I, a proud lesbian girl," she said with a smile, she definitely could not have chosen a better guy to be her best friend, Graham was amazing.

"End of the announcement, thank you all for your time," The boy finished pulling Emma back to the seat while some of the people clapped and whistled.

"You are crazy G."

"And you love me for that," he replied smugly.

"You wish," she smirked tousling his hair.

Emma's expression froze when her eyes flew to Regina's direction for a moment, she was the only person in the room that wasn't smiling, well, she and Killian Jones, who had unsuccessfully asked her out at least ten times the previous year, and now knew the reason of her denials. The brunette's face was completely serious, her eyes seemed to be burning in flames and she threateningly pointed to the door of the cabin, right before she walked out. Emma knew she had no choice but to follow her.

"I think I'm having that talk with Ms. Mills after all," she whispered to Graham, before she followed the woman out.

The brunette walked across the halls of the train cars, until she found one empty cabin and burst in it, Emma followed her several steps behind, slowly taking her time to give step after step, until she had no choice but to step into the cabin and face the woman she had been ignoring for months now.

"Care to tell me what was all of that about?" the woman started, anger clearly showing in her voice.

"I think it was pretty clear, that I was coming out as a lesbian and Graham as a straight guy, "Emma's tone was scaling several degrees, the professor had no right to be questioning any of this and that was pissing her off, "do you have a problem with my sexuality? Or is there any rule in the school I don't know about, forbidding homosexuality within the students?"

"Of course not, the school and I, couldn't care less about your sexual preferences," the woman lied, crossing her arms in front of her chest, whilst diverting her gaze from Emma's accusative one.

"Oh yeah? That's not what it seems like," the blonde replied, "I think you care and you care a lot Professor Mills," she pronounced the name like it was venom on her tongue.

"That is not even what we are talking about Ms. Swan!" Regina answered feeling cornered by the teenager.

"What is it then Ms. Mills?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why should I not?"

They were screaming at each other now, their faces barely inches away.

"Because it is none of your business!" Emma pushed Regina back with her index finger on her chest.

"Emma you used to trust me, what's going on?" Regina's tone was tender now, like it used to be whenever she talked with the blonde, since the very first day she went to that orphanage in America to bring her to the school.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

"No I can not."

"Why not?"

"Because the moment I tell you, you'll be the one ignoring me," she admitted.

"That's not true Emma."

"Do you wanna know? Do you really wanna know why I ignore you? Why I didn't accept to stay with you, this summer as I always did to don't go back to that horrible orphanage in America? Why I stayed with Graham in the forest in that sardine can he calls home, instead of your stupidly big mansion in London?" She asked angrily with tears filling her eyes to the brim, "It is because I like you! In a way you will never like me back and it kills me Gina, your tender words and your caresses, you treat me like a daughter and that is killing me, so yeah, I ignore you, because being around you feels like torture-" tears of pain were streaming down her face, she had her eyes shut as she talked, because she knew she wouldn't be able to bear Regina's disappointment appearing on her face, but then when she was ready to run off the cabin without looking back, she felt it, Regina's lips over her own.

The kiss was tender, but intense at the same time and as sudden as it started, it ended.

"I never saw you as a daughter, silly girl, but I do see you as my student and those are ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriately kissing a professor.

"But you kissed me," The blonde complained, half laughing half pouting, warm teardrops still falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, but it's your word against mine Swan," the woman replied blatantly winking at her, she then got up to leave the cabin, "now clean those tears and go get your uniform we are getting to the school in minutes," she added leaving the place, after she gave an encouraging and loving smile to the blonde.

Emma's legs didn't respond to her commands, nor did any other part of her body, she was just sitting there on that cabin with a big goofy smile plastered on her lips for what felt like hours, until Graham burst in the cabin.

"You have like five minutes to get ready idiot," he said throwing her school robe to her face, "the hell happened to you Swan? You look like crap and somehow you are very happy about it. You know what? No matters, you'll tell me in the ride to the castle. Now get ready, come on."

...

The great hall was filled with whispers and murmurs, all the students were sitting at their house table and the prefects sat at the end of the table waiting for the new students to be selected and welcome them to their houses. The ceremony was quick and soon the new students had a house to belong and the feast started, after the usual speech from the director.

The new prefects were in charge of the accommodation of new students in their respective dormitories. Most of them were actually thrilled for the little task, others found it quite boring and others like Lena Luthor found it absolutely annoying, but that had nothing to do with the pretentious new "pure-blood" children generation, which she was supposed to lead to the Slytherin common room, but because of Killian Jones, her class fellow prefect, who had been a complete pain in the arse for her all night, he had flirted with her the whole hour of the feast and intentionally ignored the despicable glances she gave him and her attempts to avoid his conversation.

"We could be the couple of the year, 'sly perfect prefects', just think about it love," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders when the feast ended.

"Allow me a second to throw up Jones, because if you ever put a hand on me again, I will cut it off," she spit shaking his arm off her, with a smack of her hand, "how would that work out for you Mr. Casanova? There are some helpful magic hooks you could try on though, maybe with one of those, you will actually get some magic done rightly. Now if you excuse me, " she held her wand firmly on his ribs before she walked pass him to get to the staircase, "With me Slytherins," she called out, walking in front of the line of new students to led them down into the dungeons.

Lena found amazing how new wizards and witches could feel fascinated by the simpler things like moving staircases and hidden passages, however Slytherins were all born in magic families therefore, they were harder to impress. Lena was sure muggle born novices, up there in the other common rooms, were having a blast out of this experience and she was sure that she would give up on anything in that moment to change places with one of the other house's prefect girls, instead of leading the pretentious little snakes to their common room and of course, the fact that she was being accompanied by Killian Jones, represented a factor of weight in that determination.

"You'll find our common room pretty glamorous and outstandingly warm despite of its location, the installations here are quite comfortable and you will soon start to feel them like home," she said almost bored, before she let them pass through the stoned wall, "boys dormitories are down that staircase to the left and girls dormitories are the ones at the right, you'll find that all of your belongings are already there, my partner Mr. Hook will show you around," she instructed mocking at Killian's face and feeling relieved that this day was finally over and that for the first time in her school time, she wouldn't be forced to share a dormitory with her hideous Slytherin classmates and for what she had noticed in the train, her new roommates were, to say the least, interesting.

...

"You will love your new dormitory, I'm telling you Belle! It's amazing and you'll share it with my sister, she is a great roommate, except for when you want to read, seriously don't even try to read if she is in the same room, " Alex warned her whilst dragging her by her arm, all the way from Ravenclaw's common room to the fifth floor where the Prefects common room was located.

She let her drag her around the castle with no resistance, until they turned around the last corner of the fifth floor hallway, she stopped abruptly, unconsciously trying to turn around and flee from the place, but it was late, Mr. Gold had already His gaze fixed on them, so she reluctantly cut the space remaining between them and the man and the other prefects.

"Ms. French, I hope you have a good reason to have us all waiting for you, your classmate, Mr. Schott, arrived ten minutes ago and I had to send Ms. Danvers to see what you were doing," The serious man scolded her in front of everyone, making her blush automatically.

"I'm sorry Professor, the first grade girls had a lot of questions and I found it very disrespectful to ignore them," she answered, suddenly finding her shoelaces particularly interesting.

The man growled in response and turned around giving her his back.

"The only reason I'm here, is to remind you all, that even when your new common room gives you more freedom to travel around the school, you should only use the floo network when it's completely necessary, not to arrive on time to class, because you were not able to take your heads off your arses and get up on time. That being said enjoy yourselves," he said and with a flick of his wand four doors appeared on the wall right beside the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Belle knew the fourth door was the enormous bathroom she had seen in the book of the History of Hogwarts and that the other three were meant for each year's prefects dormitories but they were connected by a big common room in the back. Although she was not paying any attention to what the others were doing in that moment, her gaze remained fixed to the man that now disappeared around the corner.

By the time she put her attention back in her classmates they were all already gone, so she rushed into the first door.

"Please Kara's sister, tell me there is still distinction between boy and girls in the rooms, I would have to curse myself if I had to share a room with Mr. Hook here," Lena asked to Alex desperately trying to push Killian off her.

"The name is Alex and don't worry they are still the same, left for boys, right for girls."

"Come on Princess, don't you want something of this?" The boy said getting even closer to her.

"Get off her, Jones, nobody wants something of that, man you should already know it," Emma interrupted pushing him of Lena, while all the other girls and boys laughed of his expression, "come on in pricess, let's get some girls bonding done in our dormitory," she said winking at Lena and dragging her in the dormitory by her waist.

"Thank you Emma," Lena said when the other girl loose the grip around her waist.

"Sorry for all the touching and the kinda flirting, but you can bet your ass Killian won't sleep all night thinking of what I meant by girls bonding, not that you are not worth flirting with tho."

"Specially after that bomb you dropped in the train, that thing about Graham, shocking," Lena laughed.

"Totally," she also laughed, " you are different to what I thought you would be."

Lena was about to ask what she meant by that but in that moment Kara bursted in the room and hugged them both tightly.

"Woah girl, you are going to break the princess," Emma said noticing Lena was fighting to breath.

"I'm sorry, " Kara apologized letting them go, "I'm just happy we finally get to know each other, that girls bonding you mentioned Emma, we should totally do that!"

"She wants some girls bonding, Lena, what do you say?" Emma started holding her laughter.

Lena tilted her head to one side and scanned Kara from head to toe.

"I don't have a problem, do you?"

"None."

"Perfect, shall we start?" Kara asked enthusiastically and all the girls bursted in laughter, Belle who arrived after Kara was the only one trying to disimulate her laughter behind her book, "what?"

"Nothing darling, but you missed one in the hug dear," Emma said after she stopped laughing pointing to Belle, "hugs are really important in bonding."

"You are right, Belle come here," she said opening her arm widely.

"I'm fine really."

"Nonsense!" was the last thing Kara said, before she was crushing the life out of the brunette.

...

The four of them finished unpacking their trunks and now laid over each of their beds.

"Are we really going to ignore everything that happened today?" Lena asked breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Emma replied confused.

"Oh let me see, first professor Grant, almost raped little Davers girl over the food trolley in the train, then professor Mills who was basically eating you alive with her gaze went nuts after your little come out thing with Graham and you both disappear to do who knows what in who knows what cabin and let's not forget the little fight between professor Gold and that little bird over there, passive aggressive relationship much, but you are right nothing happened," she rolled her eyes sitting up on her bed.

"That's not even-, Ms Grant didn't-, what?" Kara muttered nervously, shaking her head.

"We just talked in that cabin! And she was obviously not eating me alive with her gaze, also that's not of your business to start with!" Emma's words blurted out angrily of her mouth.

"I don't have a passive aggressive relationship with Mr. Gold, nor any other kind of relationship apart from the student/professor one." Belle said calmly putting her book down on the mattress.

"What she said!" Emma supported.

"Yeah!" Kara affirmed.

"Come on girls, this could be much more interesting than the cliche of a student crush on a teacher, don't you want to actually make it work?" Lena tried again.

"How?" Emma was the first one to talk, after all she could not deny her inevitable crush on Regina, when she already had confessed it to the woman a few hours before.

"We can make a bet, something that will incentivize you to take the missing step towards happiness, you all know you wouldn't do anything if you didn't have to, maybe the little lion would be brave enough to do it, but if that's so, what harm is there in betting with us," Lena got up and sat beside Kara on her bed, "as I know most of you are probably virgins still and I don't want you to be forced to do something you are not sure of yet, the bet will be on until we graduate, by that time we all have to be in a relationship with the mentioned professor and must have had sex with them at least once, if that is not the case, the person that lose the bet will have to assist to the graduation ceremony wearing only lingerie, also they will have to steal the mic of the farewell speech and declare love for that professor. So what do you think girls?" Lena asked after explaining the terms of the bet.

"I'm in," the decided voice of Belle made them all turn their attention toward the brunette, "what do I have to lose anyway?" was all she said.

"That's the spirit! What about you cream puff?" she asked leaning in to hug Kara by her shoulders.

"I'm strangely fine with that, I'm also in."

"What about you Emma?"

"What about you Lena? All fine by me, but, care to tell us what is your professor crush?" she replied.

"Oh well I don't really have one, but let me see," she puckered her lips, whilst mentally looked over the professors table scanning every single face, "well, I have a thing for blondes, Ms. Grant is quite hot and I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have a problem with girl bonding with this one, are you okay with that cream puff?" Lena leaned even closer to the blonde whispering the last question in her ear.

"You, Cat and me?" she asked shyly, blushing a little.

Lena nodded and Kara took a moment to take in the girl beside her.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

"Then it's all set up," Lena clapped once, "get ready girls, the race shall begin."

 **AN/: Hey guys, I'm finally back, I'm sorry this took me so long but I hope it's worth the wait. Writing this fanfic makes me so happy as well as your comments and opinions, so don't forget to tell me what you think.**

 **I wanted to let you know that i'm doing some fanart for this story, I just have one piece finished by now, but i'm working on the second, the one finished is Swan queen so if you ship them go ahead and enjoy it, the other one is one with Cat, Kara and Lena and you can find a wip of that one already uploaded, both in my Instagram account ( dremcs), I'll let the link in my profile.**


	3. Repentance

**Chapter 3: repentance.**

The next morning the four girls started the day trying to avoid eye contact with each other, well, at least three of them did, probably regretting the bet they made the night before, or simply because they were ashamed of their desire to get away with it, maybe just because they hadn't gotten to terms with accepting publicly that they had a crush on a professor, or just because the idea of flirting with them, made their hands excessively sweaty and their stomachs feel unsettled.

None of them had slept a decent amount of time that night, which was probably a bad idea for them to start their first day of classes that morning and their first shift, in their recently acquired new position as prefects at night. Lena yawned looking around the room and each frightened girl in front of her, she was excited with the bet and that was the main reason she hadn't slept at all, most of the night she was just there laying on her bed, plotting the best way to get it done rightly, specially when she had to include Kara into her plans, which did not bother her in the least, she normally liked better being a lone player, but there was something about that blonde girl that made "teamwork", sound ten times more appealing. When she gave a glance to the other girls, she giggled noticing all of them kept their heads down, silently pleading for her to remain silent, she almost felt pity of the ashamed trio, almost.

"Go get them girls! The sexy professors are waiting for you all," with that she left the room heading to the restrooms.

The three girls still in the room lifted their heads at the same time, their eyes wide open looking at eachother and all the color drained from their faces, panic flooding their features, as if that was the only reminder they needed to lose the increscent hope they had inside their heads, that the bet had only been a weird part of their dreams that night. Emma and Belle, both had deep dark circles around their eyes from the lack of sleep, Kara on the other hand, looked as flawless as she always did, behind her thick rimmed glasses. Porcelain skin with no visible clue of tiredness and cascading wavy hair perfectly in place contrasting with her completely messy bed, it seemed like the girl had the worst possible nightmare the night before, but then she woke up flawlessly ready for another day in creepy Luthor's school of torture.

She surely was that flawless blonde girl, you think will die first in the movie and ends up being a badass survivor nerd and somehow manages to still look gorgeous in every scene. Emma laughed thinking of the blonde Hufflepuff giving a zombie, one of her deathly hugs.

Emma and Belle both tilted their heads to the side eyeing the bed once again, one of the curtain posts seemed to be lopsided, it was cracked in the middle and it seemed almost as if it had been kicked by a superstrong creature of some sort, the curtain now laid over the mattress in an unsightly way.

Belle frowned at the sight but said nothing, fearing she would suddenly start laughing nervously without any control over her own actions, because she found her situation hysterical, her crush on Professor Gold made her want to bang her head against the wall, but she had this little voice inside her head telling her to go ahead with the bet, the logic side of her brain screamed at her that it was stupid and yet against all warning she had leapt in Lena's invitating arms and convincing voice. Now she was supposed to flirt with probably the scariest professor in the school, she honestly doubted she could survive the attempt and it made her wanna crack out loud, like a demented girl secluded in an asylum wing, jacketed and high on antidepressants. Belle shook the thought of her head wiping her sweaty hands on her pajama pants, she then walked out of the room.

Emma simply shrugged and looked for her toiletries in her trunk, she really needed a burning hot shower to shake the numbness of a restless night off her body, not only was the stupid bet she made what kept her awake, but there was a certain kiss she kept watching on repeat in her mind that didn't let her fall asleep at all, since her mind tried intensely all night to give it a meaning, yet she came out empty handed that morning, there was not one only reason she could imagine for Regina Mills wanting to kiss her, it was insane to think that a woman like that would even want to be around a girl like her and yet there was that hope bubble growing inside her chest, like a sticky big bubble gum being blowed incessantly until it explodes right in your face.

"That bet is a little bit over the edge isn't it?" Kara shook her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks god you think the same, I thought I was going soft, I'm a lion, got a courageous reputation to safeguard you know?" Emma joked about it, "there is a certain something about it though, I mean being honest, well, it's Regina Mills and Cat Grant we are talking about, who wouldn't kill to be with those two, right? And well, if you are into that, Mr Gold isn't that bad himself, I guess, he's probably way into BDMS, but who am I to judge dear Belle and her tastes.

"Also there is Lena in my case," Kara added shyly.

"Yeah, how to forget our dearest Lena Luthor? The girl that put us in this predicament in the first place," Emma rolled her eyes clenching her fists, "I swear I'm gonna kill that girl, if she ever have other of her "brilliant" ideas.

"We might end up thanking her for this, one day," Kara said hopefully.

"You think so?"

"I hope so."

"That will have to do for now," Emma said grabbing the other blonde by her arm and pulling her out of the room, "come on super strong girl, we are already late."

...

Lena walked down the hallway, suddenly feeling a increasing cheer, which she was thankful for, since the day ahead would probably be long and exhausting. The common room was lit up by the sunlight seeping trough the windows and she stopped a second to enjoy the sun warming up her skin.

"Good morning Lena," Alex greeted her, " this is my girlfriend," she said introducing the Gryffindor beside her.

"You wish little dove," the girl poked Alex's nose and steeped forward near Lena, "name's Maggie, Maggie Sawyer and beauty, you are?"

"Late," she answered continuing her path to the restrooms, she stopped a few steps away from the door though, "I highly doubt you don't know who I am already, but if that's the case, ask around, pretty much anyone can tell you that."

Alex laughed and she disappeared into the bathroom.

The warm water run over her bare body relaxing her muscles and Lena could not be more grateful for the gender restrictions of the shower stalls room, knowing how would it be like to share the room with boys like Killian Jones and Mike Mathews, the restrooms where pretty much the same than the rest of the castle, several little shower stalls and toilets in a big, dimly illuminated room, the only two visible differences, were that they had to share the sinks with the boys restroom, which wasn't really much of a problem and the swimming pool size bathtub across the hallway, which was hell of a big difference to the other restrooms in the castle. She reluctantly cut the water flow turning the knob closed and magically made appear her uniform on her body, getting impeccably dressed in less than two seconds.

She was finishing up her eyeliner, when she saw Killian talking with a very pissed Emma Swan few sinks at her right.

"You are just a lesbian because you haven't been with the right man," she overheard him saying to the blonde.

"Really Killian? Are you really going for that path?" She interrupted the conversation, "we are what we are, douchebag and even if you were right with your theory, which you are not, I highly doubt you are that 'kind' of man," she casted a derogatory glance at him, "off you go!" She ordered clapping her hands and he just walked away.

"That was not necessary, I had it totally controlled," Emma told her.

"A thank you would be enough, honey," Lena said winking at her and going back to her eyeliner.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes applying some lip gloss. Emma was never fond to elaborated make up, but honestly it had more to do with her inability to apply the thing rightfully, than anything else. It was not like she ever had anyone to teach her anyways.

"Do you want to borrow some eyeliner love?" The brunette asked as if she could hear her thoughts.

"I'm okay, I don't really know how to—," she started and Lena stopped her pulling her closer by her arm.

"Come here, I'll do it, okay?" the blonde simply nodded in response, "see, the thing with eyeliner is that you don't want the line to be too thick so you got to practice a lot until you have an impeccable pulse," she explained drawing the first line over her eyelid in seconds and starting with the other, "I have a simple spell I can teach you later, to have it magically applied."

"Thank you Lena," she said to the brunette looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes looked bigger under the perfectly applied cat eyeliner, it wasn't much but it really made the difference.

"No problem love," the Slytherin responded sweetly, "now if you excuse me, I have a pure little soul to corrupt," she added pointing in Kara's direction and the blonde laughed.

...

It was almost eight in the morning and Defense against dark arts class was about to start, yet the classroom was completely deserted. Belle stirred awkwardly in her seat and fidgeted with her writing feather, concern growing fast in her chest, thinking of the possibility of no one else getting in the class in time. What if she was left all alone in that reduced room with Mr. Gold? She shook her head insistently until those thoughts cleared from her brain and just then she saw Kara Danvers walking in the classroom, she was alone, which was weird since the girl was probably the most popular Hufflepuff that ever stepped in Hogwarts, she walked like a zombie towards a seat and Belle sighed relieved that she was no longer alone to face the feared DADA's professor.

"You look aweful Kara," she commented approaching the table the girl had chosen, the blonde jumped in her seat when the brunette let herself fall beside her.

"Thank you very much Belle," the girl answered sarcastically and this made Belle's eyebrows almost reach her scalp.

"What happened to you?" The brunette asked rising her hands in surrender.

"Lena Luthor," she huffed.

"I see," she said remembering Lena's hunting look earlier that morning as she approached Kara in the bathroom, "need to talk about it?"

"I don't know, perhaps?"

"Good! Because I'm gonna need you to be my partner today, you seem strong enough to defend me in time of crisis," Belle laughed awkwardly.

"What time of crisis? Oh! Right you crush on DADA's professor!"

"Shhhhh," the brunette rushed to cover the blonde's mouth with both her hands, looking frantically around the classroom afraid to find that anyone had possibly heard what Kara said, "are you crazy Danvers!?"

"Sorry," she apologized blushing.

Belle shrugged in response and in that exact moment a bunch of scared and breathless students filled the room.

"He's in the corner," someone said out of breath and the brunette froze in her seat.

"Calm down Belle, everything is gonna be alright," Kara tried, giving the girl an encouraging pat on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She complained rubbing her shoulder, this girl was seriously stronger than she looked.

"I didn't mean to—," she said apologetically but Belle was not longer paying attention to her.

"Morning students," Professor Gold burst in the class, "let's avoid meaningless introductions, you all know who I am and how I like things done, please be intelligent and don't provoke my rage, I warn you that once it is unleashed, you may not like the outcome," the man said with a severe look and Belle could swear he was looking right at her, almost as if he knew she was planning to misbehave, it was probably her imagination, but not for nothing the man was famous for his flawless use of Legilimency, the brunette paled at the only idea of the man possibly reading her every thought and then blushed furiously with the sided smile he gave her in that moment, was it possible that he could be listening without her feeling any different? "Today we'll have an special lesson, some of you might be curious about this spell and its effects on the human mind, so I hope you are good friends with your table partner, because you are about to find out their deepest secrets, Legilimency is a fine art and perfect it, is an arduous task, now using this spell on a student's mind unless its completely necessary its forbidden, because apparently you have private lives and I should respect them, so I'll be just observing your performance, hopefully it's better than the average performances you always demonstrate in my class, with some exceptions, of course," he looked right into Belle's eyes and then turned around to write the correct pronunciation of the spell on the chalkboard.

"I think he was reading my mind Kara," the brunette whispered and the blonde thought her friend was just being paranoid.

"Indeed I was—," Mr gold suddenly said turning around again and Belle blushed harder, "—thinking, that maybe we can make this more exciting and give a price to the person that better performs the spell, so everyone please write a big secret about yourselves on a piece of paper, your classmate will try to find out what it is and at the end of the class, we will see if anyone got even closer to the real answer."

...

It was almost noon and Gryffindor and Slytherin had two hours blocks of potions, Emma sighed, not sure if she was going to be able to endure two hours, watching Regina be there, just sitting in her desk looking flawless and still be able to keep her own thoughts at bay from jumping uncontrollably between certain kiss she couldn't erase and certain bet she couldn't avoid.

She was relieved when she found Graham in the classroom, she really needed to talk with someone about her troubled mind and Graham had decided to skip their first class that day precisely.

"I screwed up G," Emma said letting herself fall down in the seat beside her best friend.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned, not sure of what could be the reason for his friend, to look like she was about to be expelled from the school.

"I mean—, I screwed up like completely," the blonde assured holding the impulse she felt to bang her head against the cauldron in front of her.

"Why?" He inquired carefully.

"Well—, apparently it only took one day to super creepy observant Lena Luthor, to screw all of us up."

"And who the hell is us Swan? You are not making any sense, spill it out already!"

"The girls and I," she answered.

"What girls?"

"My new roommates! Dammit G wake up!" She shook him forcefully by his shoulder, exasperated.

"And what happened?"

"She came by yesterday with this crazy theory about all of us, having a crush on this and that professor and it all ended up being exactly as she said, she busted us all and then came up with the "brilliant" idea of a bet and we stupidly accepted," she said dramatically drumming her head on the cold surface of her cauldron.

"Hey Swan," both of them turned around in time, to see Lena getting up from her seat two rows behind them and then leaning over the guy in front of her, to then pull him out of his seat by his tie and push him to the seat she previously occupied, Emma watched the boy drolling his way to his new assigned desk without a single protest, she automatically rolled her eyes guessing his thoughts in that moment, he was most likely fantasizing over the simple gesture the brunette made. She suddenly felt a little jealous of Lena's ability to bathe an eye to anyone in the school and automatically having them throwing at her feet, she had seen her do that to both girls and boys without distinction in the outcome, "here she comes, it's a race girl! What about you start running?" the brunette said interrupting her thoughts, leaning over her desk, hypnotic eyes working their way through her mind.

Emma was barely able to process the words Lena was saying fast enough, for it to hit her right in the face.

"Good morning students, I'm Professor Regina Mills as you all already acknowledge," the brunette started walking in the room, her high heels clicking over the stone floor, "you may not address me by my first name nor any other nicknames you may find amusing, under any circumstances," she added writing down what she was saying magically on the chalkboard "I'm here to teach you and help you with any difficulties you may face, both academic and personal, do not doubt to ask my help if needed."

"Oh professor Mills, I need your help with a difficulty under my skirt," Lena said mockingly in a whisper and only then Emma opened her eyes.

"Lena shut up!" Emma said louder than intended, still facing the Slytherin brunette, she had been frozen in that position since the professor made her entrance, barely aware of Graham elbowing her ribs, but it was something she could not ignore any longer since her friend's poking at her sides was now insesantly painful.

Regina spotted Emma instantly when she crossed the door to the potions classroom, the girl was apparently having a conversation with Lena Luthor, she tried her best to don't wrinkle her nose at the sight of the Slytherin, she had grown a well deserved disdain for the Luthors from all the holidays her mom had made her spent in their company, Lena had nothing too do with that of course, since she was just a toddler by the time, but she was a Luthor anyways. The brunette ignored the increasing need she felt to know what

Emma could be talking with that Luthor and turned around to face the chalkboard to write what she was saying to the class in her very authoritative professor tone. But now that she turned around again to scold the blonde for interrupting her, because being honest she could recognize Emma's voice anywhere, she found that not only the girl kept talking with the Slytherin but she had been utterly ignoring her speech, not even caring to turn around respectfully when she made her entrance, like everybody else.

"Ms. Swan if my class is not of your concern, there is the door," Regina said sharply pointing towards the exit, "I invite you to go ahead and leave," she said with and arched eyebrow waiting for Emma's response.

"I—, I'm sorry, professor Mills, it won't happen again," the blonde mumbled facing forward and deflating visibly on her seat.

"Alright," she replied curtly, "now, I won't obligate any of you to attend my class, if you want to leave, you are free to do it, if you break any of my rules I'm not afraid to kick you out of my classroom," she said turning around to write again, "you must arrive on time to my class, if you are late it better be a matter of life or death, if it isn't, don't even dare to get within my sight or you'll get the high road to a beautiful night in detention, the class starts at eleven sharp and I expect your potions perfectly bottled and tagged with your name over my desk exactly at one o'clock, all that being said, open up your textbooks in page nineteen," the sound of turning pages filled the room almost instantly after, due to her authoritative command, she waited a moment to turn and walk around her wooden desk, to then sit on its hard surface in a much more provocative way than it was expected from her as a professor, but she couldn't help herself because she saw Emma giving her a shy little scared glance, probably out of her urge to know if she was really mad at her, she wasn't, but the girl didn't need to know that" veritaserum is a complicated potion to elaborate, very useful in the right occasion and utterly devastating in the wrong hands, its use on students is sadly forbidden,"she explained, licking her lips deliberately as she looked right into Emma's eyes, "the one of you that makes the better approximation to the actual serum, gets to pick any potion in this book and I'll prepare it specially for you, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" she slammed her hand on the thick book beside her and everyone started right away.

...

Professor Gold's class was about to end and he urged the students to write what they had found out in their partners heads on a piece of paper, then he made them line up in front of his desk with their partners and one couple at a time they would put the secret paper and the one with the secret they read in each others minds, in a little silver cauldron with a bright blue flame burning inside. So far all the papers had just burnt and disappeared in the cauldron flames.

"Better luck next time," professor Gold said to the guy and girl in front of them, "let's see if miss French and partner did any better than all of you," he spit and Belle shivered in fear even though she had picked her secret carefully and it was nothing important or embarrassing, your secret first Miss Danvers."

Kara extended her hand and dropped the paper on the flames and so did Belle with her answer and for the first time in the whole time the class had done the same, the flames flickered and changed their color to a light pink color until one of the papers flew directly to the feared professor's hand.

 _ **I'm a gay alien**_ _._ The paper read and it made Mr. Gold roll his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm a gay unicorn," he said mockingly giving the paper back to the blonde and the class laughed at that, specially Belle that knew what the paper said and how loudly the girl had been screaming those words in her mind when she first used the spell on her, "your turn Miss French," the feared man said and Belle approached the desk again and let the paper with her secret fall over the flames, Kara did the same after her and the flames changed their color once again, this surprised Belle since she had hidden her meaningless secret, door after door in her mind just for the sake of don't let Kara win so easily and so far she thought the blonde had ended up clueless of her secret. Yet there was the paper flying to the professor's hand.

 _ **I'm utterly in love with professor Gold.**_ The paper in his hand read and the man paled when he read it.

"This belongs to you," the man said giving the paper back to her, his cheeks started blushing a bit and Belle didn't find a reason for this to happen when her secret was nothing but the stupid fear she had to be closed up in a little space," Belle unfolded the piece of paper and as soon as she read its content her eyes flew open wide, she locked eyes with the man in front of her for a negligible moment and then she fixed them on the floor surface like she could find the secret of life hidden on its stone pattern.

"The class is dismissed," Gold said and Belle released a bunch of air from her lungs she wasn't aware she was holding, "you stay Miss French," the feared man stressed out the words and the brunette froze in place.

Kara threw her arms around her when the rest of students began to vacate the classroom.

"I really hope you forgive me one day, good luck," the blonde whispered in her ear and then left behind the last Ravenclaw student walking out the door.

"I'm sorry sir," she said after what seemed like hours of torturous silence for her. She didn't know what she was apologizing for. Was it in the name of Kara's cheating on the class task? Probably not. She was apologizing for carelessly getting a crush on him, whether it was an unplanned reaction of her hormonal mind and horny body or not. Was he licking his lips in that same moment?

Belle eyes followed his tongue's path automatically and her cheeks started blushing. He was intently looking in her eyes and now he was biting his button lip in the sexiest way she had ever seen him or could possibly imagine to see him ever again.

"What for?" He asked after a painfully long minute. _**Not so painful if you ask your panties.**_ She couldn't stop herself from thinking.

"Whatever you made me stay after class for Sir," she responded dismissively, as if she weren't holding in her very hand the crumpled piece of paper that was the main reason for this unexpected reunion.

"I know your friend cheated in class," the man pointed out crossing his arms in front of him in a half offended half demanding way.

"I can't either confirm or deny that statement sir," Belle replied also folding her arms in front of her chest, but more as a subtle way to put some distance between her and the now approaching man.

"So you rather me believing you are in love with me?" He asked placing a lock of hair that was too short to reach her messy ponytail behind her ear.

"Even if I did confirmed she cheated in class," Belle whispered trying to clear her mind to say something moderately coherent,"I wouldn't be able to influence your beliefs Sir, even if I wanted to, because we both know you have already made your mind around the subject, have you not?"

"Miss French I know from a reliable source that later today your classmates from Gryffindor and Slytherin will be preparing some veritaserum, maybe I should go there steal a couple of vials and maybe after that I might slip some drops on your pumpkin juice."

"Maybe you should Sir, or maybe you should just go ahead and read my mind like you did earlier today," she blatantly said turning around to leave, not very happy with the direct threat printed in his words.

"One last thing miss French," he stopped her with silky voice, she didn't turn around to look at him, so he approached from behind a forced her to face him by her hips.

Belle held her breath, their faces were inches away now, she could feel his hands lingering on her hips longer than it was strictly necessary and his warm body was pressed against her own in such warming way, it would probably send the shivers through her spine when he let go of. The man began to inch closer to her and she suddenly became a internal mass of nerves.

"Consider this, lesson number one, you don't necessarily need spells or potions to learn the truth behind someone's secret, you just need to know a successful way to approach," he explained in a soft voice almost whispering in her ear to then lean in an kiss the corner of her mouth.

"You better leave now Miss French, you will be late to your next class," he said and stepped back letting go of her.

She wasn't sure how she managed to walk out of that room, only that she made her way to the nearest bathroom and now was oblivious of the world around her while sinking her face in cold water.

...

The thick steam emanating from her cauldron was forming a thin layer of sweat over her forehead, but no matter how much she tried the serum she was stirring inside of it, never took the colorless appearance of veritaserum. Emma sighed defeated everything would be so much easier if Regina wasn't mad at her, she would have probably approached her desk lean in over her cauldron and whisper what she was doing wrong and how to fix it, today though the woman remained sitting at her desk playing with a full body patronus she casted after they started working on her potions, it seemed like a total waste of energy, using your patronus out of fun instead of need and it was probably unwise, but seeing Regina petting the glowing panther in front of her like it was her lifetime companion instead of just a defense spell was surely worth it.

Emma casted a sad glance towards the woman before she started bottling her potion and tagging the vial with her name, everyone rushed to do the same, most of them defeated and knowing it was better to deliver their unaccomplished results then trying to make a last minute useless effort and having the professor reject your potion because it wasn't on her desk on time. She lingered on her seat until the entire class left the classroom, it was two minutes to one and Lena Luthor apparently had the same idea than her of staying after class, because she was the only one remaining in the room apart from her and the professor. The blonde held her gains to grunt and turned around to give the brunette a glare. _**How much time do need to bottle a potion?**_ Emma thought as she watched Lena put several vials with the perfect transparent coloration in her bag.

"I'm almost done honey," Lena said as if she could hear her thoughts, with silky voice and loud enough for Regina to hear.

Emma missed it but the professor's head snapped instantly in their direction when she heard this and she stopped pretending she wasn't paying attention to the girls. The brunette teenager didn't make the slightest attempt to get up though.

"One minute," Regina warned them in her authoritative voice. _**Well fuck you Lena.**_ She thought finally getting up to leave.

Maybe that talk with Regina was not meant to be after all.

"Swan," Lena said at her back.

"Now what?" She turned around ready to snap at the brunette, but she couldn't do it, because all of a sudden Lena was kissing the air out her lungs. She felt Lena's hand slipping from her shoulder to her hand while the other pulled her from her neck into the kiss. The brunette snatched the vial from her hand and then freed the blonde from her demanding grip and walked pass her to hand both their vials to the stunned woman witnessing the scene.

"Miss Swan a word please?" Regina's voice rose to a high pitch and her patronus roared in Emma's direction.

Maybe that talk with Regina was actually meant to be.

AN/: I hope this super long chapter somehow compensates the long wait.


	4. Dalliance

**Chapter 4: dalliance.**

"Miss Swan a word please?" Regina's voice rose to a high pitch and her patronus roared in Emma's direction.

The girl gulped in place, watching Lena flee from the dungeon as fast as her legs allowed her.

The brunette remained sitting on her desk and her patronus panther laid at her feet on the floor growling lowly in her direction, the professor lured the blonde to her position with a gesture of her index finger.

"Emma—," the woman whispered when the blonde was close enough to hear her silky tone and her eyes flew to the vials pilling up on her desk, suddenly ignoring the girl in front of her felt like the most appealing task to carry out, "should I assume that the little infatuation you mentioned yesterday, disappeared in behalf of now being an object of Lena Luthor's obvious affections?"

"What? No, I'm not an object of Lena's affecttions!"

"Well then, but Would you like to be, Miss Swan?"

"No!" Emma shook her head fervently, "wait, why are you asking this? Are you jealous Professor Mills?"

"Most professors would say they are glad you are now with someone your age, that's what we are supposed to say," Regina explained twirling what seemed to be Lena's flawlessly made potion in her hand, the only vial with a colorless serum inside you could spot on the desk, she still wasn't looking at the blonde, " but let me tell you something Miss Swan, I've never been fond to share anything with the Luthor's—," she suddenly fixed her gaze on Emma's and got hold of the girl's chin between her index finger and her thumb, pulling her close by it, "—and today is not the day I'll start doing it," she added and for the second time that day Emma found herself completely shocked and being kissed by a gorgeous woman, of course she preferred Regina in every single way, but she wouldn't deny Lena was deliciously beautiful as well.

In that moment Regina grunted against her lips and all of a sudden, the woman was on her feet and she was being pushed against the nearest wall.

"Exactly that, has always been the problem with you since we first met, you never listen to what I'm saying," Regina hissed cutting off the kiss, she remained as close to the blonde as it was humanly possible and her hand traveled to grip the girl's neck in both a threatening and delicate way, her fingernails dipped slightly on the pale skin underneath as she leant into a more demanding kiss, "I already told you I do not share with the Luthors, so you better be aware that the only woman that is deliciously beautiful here is me!" She warned breathing in Emma's fragrance before she let go of her and stepped back a bit.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say that out loud professor Mills," the blonde frowned confused.

 **Is she reading my mind?**

"Next time you better be sure of not saying that at all!" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Emma's green eyes, she was being riddiculous, she knew that, but that knowledge wasn't enough for her to stop acting like a jealous teenager, not in that precise moment anyway.

The blonde started panicking, because if the professor was really in her mind she would by now know everything about the stupid bet with the other girls. Emma tried to divert the thought of her mind concentrating in something else, like why the fuck had Lena Luthor kissed her in front of Regina and how many ways of torture she could use that night on the Slytherin as punishment. **Damn, why did you even go there? Thank you very much hormonal brain, for giving me detaled visuals of Lena in a BDSM torture scene, specially when Regina is most likely watching.**

The brunette grunted in response And her eyes were two chocolate ponds burning up in flames when she turned back to face the blonde.

"You have detention tonight Miss Swan, eight sharp, off you go!" She hissed, dismissing the blonde with a movement of her hand.

"What, why? What did I even do?"

"Do you think I didn't notice your girlfriend changing your vials?" Regina asked coldly.

"No she didn't! And she's not my girlfriend!" Emma got near the desk to inspect the potions, the one Regina was previously playing with had the tag with her name on it, **Lena...** "so what? Just because it's flawlessly mad e it automatically makes it impossible to be mine?" She asked getting mad, she didn't deserved that detention and Regina was taking it out on her for something she didn't even knew Lena would do.

"Are you saying I'm wrong and this is actually the serum you made?" The woman asked with an arched eyebrow, her infamous sassy tone showing in her voice, she knew this was Lena's even when she hadn't seen the girl change the vials, she knew the Slytherin was the best potionist in that class, she also knew Emma was pretty capable to do that potion if she was concentrated, which she knew was not the case that day.

"No, you are right, that's not mine, I'm not able to do anything that flawless, see you at night professor Mills."

"I didn't mean it that way Emma," Regina regretted saying anything, at the exact moment Emma opened her mouth and her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Oh, but you did," the blonde said leaving the dungeon rapidly.

"No I didn't,"Regina answered but it was too late for the blonde to hear, "fuck!" She cursed throwing the vial against the chalkboard, it broke in pieces and she watched the colorless liquid erase a part of her perfectly written rules. She thought of following the blonde, but by that moment she would be in the other wing of the castle, Emma had the ability of disappearing if she didn't want to be found, she knew that all too well from unsuccessfully trying to talk with the girl the previous year when she insisted on avoiding her at all costs.

 **Well done Regina! Make her run again. What is going on with you acting like a hormonal teenager? She's a student and you have already cross a line there.**

She couldn't avoid feeling like she was being scolded by her mother instead of herself. And just as her mother's image formed in her head, the three words she used to repeat non stop flooded her brain. Love is weakness.

"No it's not mother!" She screamed shaking angrily and her normally controlled magic unleashed in a big wave that smashed all the vials on her desk to the grown.

 **Great.**

She couldn't love Emma though, not in that way, she was only fifteen years old for God's sake.

...

The day had been a blast for Lena Luthor so far, which was unusual to say the least, she usually got bored so easily and lost interest so fast, that it was hard for her to keep track of her 'brilliant' ideas most of the time, this bet though was indeed brilliant and kept her brain racing at a quick pace.

She saw professor Mills apparate at the great hall's door around seven PM, she blinked twice thinking it was just her imagination since only the headmaster had the ability to use the apparition within the castle.

She suddenly diverted her gaze from the now storming woman, when someone she didn't see coming stepped in front of her.

"What the fuck were you thinking Luthor?" Emma burst upon the brunette stabbing Slytherin's table dangerously close to Lena's hand with a knife she found at reach.

"Oh calm down birdie," Lena moved her almost stabbed hand dismissively, "I was just helping you out," she winked at the blonde flirtatiously and Emma huffed in response.

"You call that helping me out?" Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest, "you just ruined things up with her and I got detention to make things worse," by that moment the entire greathall was silent and paying attention to both of them.

"Oh well, blondie," Lena stressed out the words standing up to face the blonde over the table, "let me tell you something, all the time you have been complaining here, your significant other has been dying of jealousy in her table, because it doesn't matter what is really happening here all she can see is that kiss I gave you earlier, on repeat," Lena said in a whisper placing an object on the table in front of Emma, it was a mirror and on its surface she could see Regina sitting at the head table with her face boiling red and that little vein on her forehead popping out in rage, "now be good and play along Swan," the brunette added playfully shifting the knife Emma threatened her with between her hands, right before she leaned further over the table and pecked the girl on the lips.

"I hate you," Emma responded lowly.

"No you don't," Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde and turned around to face the crowd, " _sonorus_ " she casted holding her wand against her neck, "in case it wasn't obvious for all of you and your 'discrete' glances towards us, yeah we are arguing here, yeah we kissed and yeah I also like girls, sorry mother, not really, but I'm a Luthor and I'm supposed to appologize if I missbehave," she said patronizingly looking at the headmaster and the woman looked like she was about to make Lena's head explode with a nonverbal spell, " now don't worry people, we are taking our matters to our bedroom, because luckily we share one now," she finished in a naughty way and far in the distance there was a sound of breaking glass, by this moment Emma was so flustered she couldn't move let alone she dared to look at the head table to find out whose glass was that, Regina's or Lillian's, before she could notice Lena was at her side dragging her out, "she's the typical shy bombshell," she heard Lena telling those near them on their way out.

"But I'm hungry," she managed to complain when they were out of earshot.

"Don't worry I know someone at the kitchen," Lena said heading to their bedroom, still dragging the blonde with her, "now let's get you ready for this detention of yours."

...

"Okay guys, how do I look?" Emma asked and Kara automatically stopped trying to keep Belle's book out of her reach by standing on her toes and holding it as high in the air as she could.

"Like a typical shy bombshell," Kara conceded to Lena's earlier words.

"Lena you did a great job making it impossible to know if she just got laid with you or not," Belle added, "honestly professor Mills will go nuts when she sees her."

"Yeah maybe it's a little too hard to tell the difference," she said pulling one of her lipsticks out of her purse, the one she put on that morning she reapplied it on her lips and then bent over the blonde.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Emma asked defensively pushing Lena back.

"Calm down birdie, I'm just letting some clues for the hot professor to find and get crazy, she explained bending further to stain Emma's shirt subtly with her lipstick, then she quickly stuck her mouth to Emma's neck like an octopus tentacle, sucking the life out of its prey.

"The hell Luthor!" Emma complained pushing the brunette back, "that hurt, you monster."

"Good, then the lovebite will remain where we need it, or even get worse during the night, which will drive her nuts, I bet I can make it heart shaped" she said bending over Emma again, but the girl pushed her back again.

"Get off me Luthor, I have to go now or I'll never get to the dungeons in time," she hastened to say slipping out of the brunette's reach.

"Good luck Ems," Kara wished her.

"You look great," Belle added before she left.

...

Emma casted a last glance at herself on the hallway mirror, she was still wearing her school uniform, her skirt was some inches shorter than usual thanks to Lena forcing her to use hers instead, her shirt was half way out of the skirt, her tie was slightly loose and her hair was reorganized lock by lock to show the perfect amount of bed wilderness as Lena so called it. She finally moved her gaze down to her neck, the hickey was huge and reallly hard to miss to someone with you know, eyes.

She decided all the clues Lena left for Regina were maybe too much and so she started fitting her shirt completely inside her skirt, as she walked out of the prefects common room.

Emma automatically stopped on her tracks when she saw the person leaning on the window sill in front of her.

"P-professor Mills," she stuttered shifting uncomfortable trying to hide the red Mark on her neck with her hair.

"Birdie you forgot something," Lena burst out of the common room with a bottle of her perfume ready to splash Emma, crashing with her from behind and almost making her lose her ground, "Oh sorry honey," she said holding her in place, "professor Mills," she saluted noticing the woman's murderous gaze fixed on her, "won't you give me my 'laters' kiss?" She asked playing with a lock of Emma's hair leaving the perfume forgotten as if it was just the thing she was holding in her hand when she realized Emma hadn't said goodbye.

 **God, this girl knows how to improvise.** The blonde thought and she started wondering when and why did she even accept to play this game with Lena and Regina.

She felt Regina's gaze stabbing her back like daggers and Lena's hands burning the life out of her waist as she was now facing the younger brunette.

 **What the hell! I'm still mad at Gina anyways and she deserves this.** Emma shrugged pulling Lena closer by her tie to kiss her slowly, her hand then slipped slightly under the brunette's shirt and she sucked the girl's bottom lip within her own to then bite down hard on it as a little revenge for the hickey she now felt the need to try and hide from her professor.

"Laters," she winked at the brunette in a naughty way and then turned around blatantly to face the woman waiting for her.

Lena gaped at the blonde now walking towards the other brunette, she then turned around and walked in the common room.

"Professor Mills," the blonde repeated, this time confidently, "I was just heading towards your office.

Regina said nothing, she just stared back at the blonde, rage taking over all of her features and seconds later she leaped on the girl like a hungry panther grabbing her arm with more strength than it was really needed to then apparate with the blonde outside of the castle, the brunette automatically let go of Emma's arm and walked away until she was at the Black lake's shore.

...

"Now tell me, why are you so pissed off at this cutie Belle?" Lena said letting herself fall beside Kara on her bed, pinching her porcelain cheek like she was a chubby toddler.

Belle pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and with a simple spell it flew over to Lena's hands.

"This is evil Kara," Lena laughed reading the note.

"You think?" Belle deadpaned.

"Did he read it?" Lena asked trying to dishevel Kara's hair with her hand, but it would always fall back in perfect order on the pillow.

"Of course he did!" Kara laughed.

"It's not funny Kara! Next time keep your journalist spells to yourself," Belle scolded, "I've been avoiding him all day but tomorrow we have other two hours of class with him and what the hell am I supposed to do? Show up and act like nothing happened?"

"Well you could do that, or you could lay the cards on the table and see what happens," Lena offered.

"Like it wasn't Mr Gold who we are talking about," the Ravenclaw grunted in response covering her face with a pillow, to then throw it in Kara's direction, "I hate you gay alien girl!" She said remembering Kara's ridiculous secret that morning.

"Alien girl?" Lena asked finding Belle's words amusing, "should I be worried that you'll abduct me at night and impregnate me with little green babies?" She joked.

"More like be terrified I'll incinerate you with my heat vision or flight you away to the north pole and leave you there freezing to death."

"I could do that with my wand and my broomstick," Lena comented, "what's the point of being an alien if all your alien abilities everyone can accomplish with a little magic?" She asked and Kara shrugged in response.

"I'm also bulletproof and thanks to my alien DNA I cannot get acne," the blonde responded with a goofy smile.

"There you go alien girl, that's something," Lena turned around to lay on her side facing Kara, the girl turned as well and Belle's little tantrum was quickly forgotten, "now to the important matters, what will we do to get ourselves a kitty?"

"A kitty?" The blonde rushed to ask falling into realization when the question left her lips.

"Yeah the Swan is getting her Queen right this second, the beauty is soon enough getting her beast, but when are we getting our Kitty?" Lena said with pout and Kara found it ridiculously cute, "Kara," she whispered getting closer to the blonde, so close the girl held her breath nervously, "your bed is comfier than mine, can we share it?" The brunette trailed out slipping her hand under Kara's red pajama t-shirt to trace little circles on her belly. As she worked her hypnotic eyes on the girl.

Kara let out a little giggle and her goofy smile grew bigger while she nodded approvingly.

"Alright!" Lena clapped once jumping from the bed, "Imma change real quick and then you can call me your brand new huggable teddy bear."

The blonde watched Lena magically undress and then appear the tiniest silk short she had seen in her life and its matching top on her perfectly formed body.

"You are way sexier than the old one," the blonde let out crawling under her bed comforter.

"I better be," Lena winked at her, getting in the bed Kara seemed really willing to share with her, "goodnight alien girl," she said and Kara pouted in response.

"You promised me a huggable teddy bear," the girl complained.

"Well darling, what about you start hugging it now?" she laughed.

...

Emma breathed in heavily taken aback by the sudden nauseous feeling settling down in her stomach as the apparition turned her stomach and all the food Lena's domestic elf brought them to their room now fought its way back out.

She walked behind Regina when she regained control over her jelly legs and only when her professor turned around she saw her mortified expression, she could see how Regina was using all her self-restrain to don't start screaming at her on the spot, she also saw what seemed to be pain, lighting down her usually stunningly bright chocolate eyes and she started feeling guilty for following Lena around in her mad plans.

Emma reached out to grab Regina's hand but she stepped backwards putting distance between them.

"We are here because of your detention and only that, everything that happened between us the last two days was a mistake and won't happen again," she said with a bitter tone, but her eyes didn't look very convincing, which made Emma wonder if she really thought it was a mistake or it was just her anger talking for her, "we are gonna be collecting black algae and pond slime from the depths of the lake, so get ready," the brunette explained turning around as she unbuttoned her robe and let it slide over her shoulders to then fall on the green grass behind her, Emma swallowed audibly at the sight. The woman in front of her was now wearing only her leather black trousers and a very delicate black laze bra, she could only see her back from where she was standing, but only that view made her mouth dry and her hands extremely sweaty, "I hope you are changing as well miss swan," the woman's voice echoed in the night with her warning tone," Emma gulped and she started unbuttoning her shirt, she didn't take her eyes off Regina though, as she proceeded to slide her tight leather trousers down her really toned legs.

Emma felt how the image of her professor wearing only black laze underwear in front of her, made her ridiculously hormonal body arouse rapidly and she pressed her legs together trying to get a grip on her body's reactions to the stunningly hot woman slowly undressing in front of her.

Emma was finishing unbuttoning her shirt when Regina turned around to face her, she twirled so fast Emma couldn't avoid being caught staring at her ass, which meant she was now staring directly at Regina's privates and she had been caught in the act. The blonde rapidly diverted her gaze and fixed it on the grass in front of her as she let her own shirt fall to the ground at her feet while blushing furiously under the brunette's gaze and regretting not having changed when the woman wasn't paying atention. It was only fair that Regina was now staring at her, after all she had been staring at her for as long as it took her to get undressed. She could feel the brunette's gaze on her, even though she wasn't able to look up from the ground, she kicked her shoes off as well as her socks and her hands travelled to Lena's skirt zipper to get rid of the garment.

The blonde breathed deeply and decided she would now stop acting like a frightened child, she slid the skirt down her toned legs thanking quidditch training for her now nicely formed body, she lifted her gaze and fixed it on Regina's as she stood up confidently only wearing her underwear in front of the woman. Puberty had made wonders with her breast over the summer, she now had marked abs thanks to Graham's training obsession, she also stretched a few inches in the past months and now seeing her professor without her six inches heels she noticed she was now taller than her.

Somewhere in the middle of the minute that took Emma undress Regina had changed into a long sleeved neoprene surf suit, it was a lot less revealing than her previous laze underwear but it wrapped around her body perfectly and the blonde swore that woman had no flaw. Emma smirked when an idea crossed her mind and she transfigured her sport bra and her boy shorts into the tiniest sexy bikini she could imagine with a flick of her wrist.

"Pond slime here we go!" she screamed winking at the brunette to then run and jump heavily like a cannonball into the cold water of the black lake, "mother of fuck this is cold!" She cursed immediately when she swam up to the surface.

"Language Miss Swan!" Regina laughed and followed the blonde into the water with a perfectly performed dive. She reemerge from the water right by the blonde's side her long ponytail was now completely wet and she moved it over her right shoulder as she looked intently into Emma's eyes.

Big droplets of water slid down her professor's face and the blonde tried but couldn't remember a time when she had seen Regina as beautiful as she looked that night under the moonlight, with all those little water crystals shining over her perfect facial features.

"Do you know the incantation for the bubblehead spell?" The woman asked dragging her out of her thoughts and she just shook her head in response, because whether she knew that incantation or not she was certainly not able to concentrate enough to remember it in that moment anyway.

Regina inched closer to her and she suddenly stopped breathing as the brunette slid her hand between her messy wet hair and her neck to then pull it all over one of her shoulders, she then put one stubborn lock of hair behind her ear and then she noticed it, the now completely darkened bruise on Emma's neck, it was exactly on the same spot she had buried her nails on the blonde that morning, but she was sure it wasn't hers.

She felt the heat of rage crawling up to her face as she moved Emma's head to the side to get a better look at the lovebite, she slid her thumb ghostly over the mark and shot a demanding glare at the blonde.

"Sorry?" Emma offered as if what she did was a minor mistake like forgetting to write a paper, not shagging a good damn Luthor.

"What are you apologizing for dear?" Regina coldly asked, "oh wait, forgot I really don't care," she added right after, before Emma could formulate any decent reply, "time's up," she suddenly said pointing her wand to Emma's chin and the blonde's forest green eyes went wide open.

Before she knew what happened the brunette pushed her down into the water by her shoulders and a bubble shaped mask formed around her mouth and nose allowing her to breath underwater. The moonlight seeped through the water surface and made the deep dark waters below her a little less threatening or maybe her newfound courage had more to do with Regina now holding her hand so she couldn't get far like she was in first year of school and they were going out on a school trip. Regina holding her hand for dear life on school excursions was her favorite thing growing up, maybe because it gave her the same feeling she got when the woman first came to her orphanage to take her to the school, the feeling of being cared of, like there was something in her that was worth being saved, Regina was her orphan miracle, the one every orphan wishes for, someone or something to belong to, Regina might not have her blood, but she certainly was the family she wished for even if she didn't think the same about her.

"I do," Emma heard Regina clearly but the woman in front of her didn't move her lips, "I created a telepathic link between us so we could communicate down here," she explained, "do you mind?" She asked pulling Emma closer and the blonde shook her head slowly.

"It's beautiful down here, with you," Emma softly said taking in her surroundings, there was really not much to see, she couldn't see anything but darkness and her professor's flawless features dimly lit by the moon light, but she felt like she could be there in the dark just looking at Regina forever.

"Emma, why did you do it?" Regina asked and once again her eyes were lit down by pain.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized knowing what the brunette was talking about was Lena's game, "it was all just Lena's idea to make you jealous, I agreed because I was mad at you about the serum."

 **Stupid bet!** Emma thought forgetting the telepathic link.

"What bet?" Regina cautiously asked, letting go of her hand.

 **Fuck! She can't find out!**

"Bet? What bet?" The blonde tried to play dumb.

"You aware that I can hear your every thought right now, aren't you Emma?"

"It's silly," she tried hoping Regina would drop the subject?

"I can do silly,"the woman stated trying to cross her arms in front of her chest, but she desisted after moment finding it hard to maintain herself afloat beside Emma.

"It's just a stupid bet with my new roommates, teenage stuff," Emma said dismissively, "weren't we going to collect black algae and pond slime anyway?"

"Do not divert the subject Miss Swan!" She scolded, "tell me what bet are you talking about."

"Let's do something," Emma started inching apart from the brunette, "I'll tell you..." she continued stopping all the efforts she was doing to stay near the surface without sinking, "...if you catch me first," she said when she was at a safe distance from the brunette to then start swimming away.

"Swan do not get farther, the lake is not safe!" Saying she was concerned by Emma's safety was an understatement judging by the sound of her voice and how her heart bumped harder with every inch the blonde swam away.

"Then do not get left behind Mills!" The girl laughed as she used all her strength to get as far from the brunette as fast as she could.

AN/: I long owed this chapter to ThatEvilRegal from Wattpad for her birthday that was a million days ago, but here it is, at last. Hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Atlantis

**Chapter 5: Atlantis.**

"Holy crap!" Emma breathed hard inside her bubble mask as she slowed down her pace waiting for Regina, "it is like fucking Atlantis down here," she said taking a glance at the ruins of what seemed to be a complete underwater city.

"Emma I want you to swim over here slowly," Regina said finally catching up with the blonde pace, but remaining some meters outside of the ruins, her voice was an octave higher, panic taking over her features.

"No way, you couldn't catch me and now I have to swim back to you, so you do?" Emma shook her head in denial, too busy inspecting her discovery to notice concern washing over her and stayed right where she was, looking at the defiantly ignoring the brunette.

"For fuck's sake Emma! Can you listen to me for once in your life?" The woman groaned internally.

"Language miss Mills," Emma responded to her with a smirk that quickly faded when the brunette pointed her wand to her face.

"Duck!" She ordered and the blonde did as she was told, "expelliarmus" the brunette casted and a beam of red light crossed the water in a blink, few inches over the blonde's head, Emma saw something fall over the stoned ruins of the city at her feet, it was a trident, Emma glanced behind her back and there was a mermaid like creature some meters behind her looking at her in a threatening way, "come here now," Regina commanded and she didn't have to be told twice, she swam quickly to her professor's side, "we are leaving," the brunette said lowering her wand in an reassuring way and the creature seemed to calm down.

Regina grabbed her hand tightly and swam away pulling her by it.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized after she waited several minutes for the brunette to say something and it never happened, she just kept grasping at her hand for dear life, as she swam as far from the silkies city as she could.

"I swear to god you are gonna be the end of me miss Swan," Regina finally answered slowing down her pace, "are you alright? Let me see you," she stopped and looked at Emma with worried sick eyes and the blonde just smiled awkwardly at her, "don't you ever not listen to me again!" She scolded and the blonde nodded.

"I promise," she assured the brunette and the woman pulled her into a tight hug that made her heart melt and warmed her inside out.

 **Calm down heart.** She told herself while the brunette was still holding her in her arms and she fell the vibrant laughter of the woman reverberating in her chest.

"Let's go miss Swan, I have something to show you," the professor said breaking the following silence to her laughter.

Emma followed Regina for minutes, none of them said a word in that time, but the brunette refused to let go of Emma's hand the whole time it took them to arrive to the little underwater tunnel they were entering now, the blonde didn't complain about it even when it took them more time and effort to swim like that.

When the tunnel ended the blonde had the need to squeeze her eyes shut because of a blasting blue glowing light coming from a bunch of pebbles half buried in the ground, she was already so accustomed to the dim moonlight sipping through the water surface and the soft light of Regina's wand leading their way that the sudden luminence of those pebbles made her eyes sting in pain.

"I just want to do something Miss Swan," Regina's voice was a whisper in her mind thanks to their telepathic link, Emma nodded keeping her eyes shut as she waited for the woman to continue, but she said no other word, instead she pulled the blonde close by her hand and kissed her.

The moment their lips touched their bubble masks popped in a million little bubbles, Emma's eyes went wide open in fear, she was certain of one thing, they needed actual oxygen for the bubble head spell to work and they had swam for minutes to get to where they were now, there was no way they could get to the surface of the lake in time. There was other thing she was certain of in that moment, for some reason Regina seemed to be more preoccupied for the kiss itself than the fact that they were about to die in that underwater cave and their corpses would forever remain illuminated by the glowing in the dark pebbles that somehow gleamed brighter every second Regina sucked the precious air out of her lungs.

 **There must be a lot of worse ways to die than kissing Regina Mills in a perfectly surreal underwater cave.** Emma thought shrugging and that made Regina smile against her lips.

"You are an idiot," the woman mentally laughed propelling both of them up with a movement of her wand.

Emma held tight to Regina's hips as the water pushed her down in their ascension and closed her eyes again feeling the emptiness of vertigo settling down in her stomach.

"You are safe now blondie," Regina pecked her lips mocking at the pet name Lena Luthor insisted on using with the blonde, they were now swimming on the surface of the water in that surreal cave, the stoned walls of the cave were decorated in patterns with the same glowing pebbles she saw at the bottom of what seemed a giant and very deep natural pool and now that she knew she wasn't really going to die, she could actually enjoy the view and the company, "you see miss Swan there is no way I'm getting rid of you so easily, when this—" the woman adressed to both of them with her hand, "— is just getting started."

"I thought this—," the blonde started mimicking the woman's action, "—was because of my detention and only that and that everything that happened between us the last two days was a mistake and wouldn't happen again," Emma retorted remembering Regina's previous words.

"Do you think it's a mistake?" The brunette asked inching apart from the girl slightly.

"You see miss Mills," maybe spending so much time with Regina Mills was afecting her, because that phrase left her lips in a much bitter way than intended, "the real question here is, do you think I'm a mistake?"

"You are not a mistake Emma, but do I think this—," she once again gestured with her hand, "is irresponsible and highly inappropriate? Yeah!"

"Alright," the blonde rushed to reply looking away from the brunette.

"But am I dying inside wanting to be irresponsible and highly inappropriate?" Emma looked up waiting for the negative answer," are you kidding idiot? Of course I am! Can't you see how I'm totally losing it because of you Blondie," the brunette smiled brightly at her and then she frowned when she noticed what she had just called Emma for the second time that day, " we can do this, if you want," she said slowly placing one of Emma's soaking rebel curls behind her ear, and the girl just nodded in response with a huge goofy grin plastered on her face, "alright, but I have two conditions."

"Anything," the blonde assured.

"First if you ever let Lena Luthor touch you or even breathe the same air as you again, I'm gonna kill you and her and you again," she threatened and Emma laughed, "I'm not even kidding Swan, second you'll have to tell me everything about that little bet of yours, agreed?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then I accept."

"Don't sound so compelled idiot," The brunette laughed throwing some water in Emma's direction.

Takin advantage of the distraction she created, Regina swam to the edge of the stoned swimming pool and pushed herself out of the water with her hands firmly pressing down on the rigid surface and as her body gracefully lifted out of the water, Emma realized how lucky she was for only being allowed to watch this vision of a woman, let alone kiss her and hold her in her arms and she knew there was nothing she could do, to not surrender to Regina Mills' every wish for the rest of eternity.

"Come on then blondie, you owe me some answers and I'm not willing to forget about that," she said sitting on the edge of the pool with the brightest smile Emma had seen on the brunette's face since they met five years in the past, "let's get some dry towels and you'll tell me everything over a cup of tea, shall we?

"Dry towels and tea?" Emma's voice echoed in the cave and Regina just stood from the ground ignoring the girl that was now pushing herself out of the water, not as gracefully as she had done a moment before "you know we are like deep under the great Lake's surface right?" The blonde started but before she could even finish, the stoned wall Regina was facing moved open with a movement of her wrist and Emma just gapped at the big new room appearing in front of her.

"You were saying?" Regina aked over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up," Emma rolled her eyes blank and the woman's laughter echoed in the cave in a carefree way Emma had never heard before. It suited her, freedom and happiness.

Emma walked behind Regina into the room.

"Okay blondie, welcome into the chamber of tortures," The brunette turned around to face her in an almost animalistic way, her infamous evil grin lighted up her features and her so very dark eyes were fixed on the blonde's neck like she was a defenseless prey, that she was about to devour to the bone, "also known as my bedroom," Regina laughed again at the frightened girl in front of her and her features relaxed completely, "you should see your face right now, what did you think you would find, chains, whips, shackles?" Regina asked and Emma Just nodded grateful that Regina was confusing her reaction with fear rather than the complete arousal taking over her, because if she was honest she now held her legs together for one reason and that reason was Regina's evil grin now sipping through her brain like a disease, one she wouldn't be able to wipe away without the help of a very cold shower, "don't be silly Swan, why would I have them at plain sight?" The woman winked at her and other wave of heat made its way between her legs.

The blonde blushed giving her back to the brunette pretending she was taking in the surroundings instead of trying to breathe in and calm down her good damn horny hormones.

"Well, it's not like someone would ever find them all the way down here in the black lake," Emma quipped trying to sound more calmed than she actually was.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this but we are back at the castle, you know?" Regina reached the cupboard near her bed as she talked, "see that door right there? That's your way of escape, you are just a few feet away from being free of this madness, isn't that tempting?" She asked handing Emma a towel from the cupboard.

"You know something miss Mills, " Emma started stepping back from the door unconsciously, "I was never one for tea, I'm more of a cinnamon hot cocoa kind of girl," she stated wrapping her body with the fluffy purple towel Regina gave her.

"Do I look like someone that would have cinnamon or hot cocoa at hand?" Regina asked now walking to the little built-in kitchen across the room.

"Well I don't know, you are super british and uptight, you are surely the kind of person that has the kettle already full of water in case there is a tea ocassion.

Regina laughed at that and put the stove on placing the indeed ready kettle on the fire.

"Well then, if I'm British and uptight, that makes you American and impulsive, however you do have this very British cleft chin here, Regina said taking Emma's chin between her index finger and thumb and squeezing softly so it would split in the middle.

"My chin is very American thank you very much!"

"Oh well, I don't know, it does look very familiar to me and let me tell you something, I'm not that much around American chins," Regina whispered like it was a secret leaning forward to better inspect the girl's features.

"Oh yeah? Well... Well— she went out of arguments and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "at least Lena Luthor would have gotten me some cinnamon hot cocoa," she finally said the first thing that came to her mind.

Regina's eyes narrowed, she straightened her back completely so fast it made her long wet ponytail rock back and forth against the back of her neck and she turned around to check on the kettle and fake ignore the blonde.

"Then you should go and find her," she said and her voice came out in a higher pitch than intended.

For some reason she couldn't get a grip around her jealousy when it came to the blonde and as this thought crossed her mind, she decided it was time to do something about the lovebite decorating the girl's neck.

"Yeah, maybe I should!" The teenager said letting herself fall stubbornly on the couch that was right behind her, looking around the room for the first time since they arrived.

Regina's bedroom consisted of a large open space with a bedroom, a living room and a kitchen all in one, there were three additional doors, one the woman had just identified as the exit and the other two she imagined were the bathroom and the wardrobe, because a woman like Regina surely had a wardrobe as big or probably bigger than the actual bedroom, all full of the beautiful gowns and outfits she wore in class, with pronounced cleavage and lacking of the right amount of fabric in all the right places to make her and probably everyone else in the castle, sweat like pigs and be horny as hell every time she walks/storms into a classroom.

The brunette didn't say a word until the tea was ready and she sat down gracefully beside the blonde on the couch.

"This should taste sweeter than hot cocoa and make your tongue tingle of joy in a way cinnamon has never done," she winked at the blonde handing her one of the cups.

Emma rolled her eyes sipping from her cup of hot beverage, she really didn't get what was the thing English people had with tea, It really was not the big deal they tried to make out of it.

As soon as the tea touched her tongue a tingling sensation started spreading through her mouth and went down her throat, for a moment she thought she was overreacting, but now she felt her tongue numb and her neck was itching like hell.

"Did you put something in my drink Professor Mills?" She asked not sure if her voice would come out at all, because she could not longer feel her tongue, but it did just nice and the worry printed on her tone earned her a smirk from the brunette.

"You know, I might have slipped one or two secret ingredients in your drink," she shrugged like it was not a big deal and she wasn't losing complete sensibility of her face, "cheer up love, it will be over soon," the brunette said booping the blonde on her nose, to then lean back and start sipping from her own cup.

Emma set her cup aside on the coffee table and just as she was about to snap at the brunette all the numbness was gone.

"That's more like it," Regina interrupted her before she could even start complaining, she then took Emma's chin with her free hand and turned her head slightly to see the now completely healed skin of her neck, "now Blondie, don't think I forgot, you owe me some answers," she added this time looking sternly at the blonde and Emma felt the need to whine in response but instead she just pouted, "this bet of yours, what is it about?" She asked unmoved by the girl's puppy dog eyes.

"First of all did you just did what I think you did, just to get rid of my hickey?" She asked in disbelief and Regina just continued to stare back at her sternly waiting for her answe, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but before you totally freak out and kick me out of here, remember, I'm a teenager. A very hormonal and stupid teenager," she started and Regina nodded enthusiastically showing she was well aware of that, "alright then, so after we arrived to the school this year, Lena Luthor came up with this brilliant idea of a bet, because she was pretty certain that all my roommates and I had a crush on certain professor, which she was actually right," Emma blushed at her own words and continued, "I know how this will sound and please do not get mad at me, but the bet consists on each of us getting laid with said professor before we graduate," the blonde fell silent after that, in part ashamed for even agreeing to the bet and in part because she had just confessed to Regina she was actively trying to get laid with her.

"So is that it? All of this, is only because you don't want to lose that bet?" The brunette tried to sound like she didn't care if it was the case, but her voice betrayed her in its way out.

"Of course not Gina," Emma reached out for the woman's hand quickly, "I'm not doing this for the sake of winning a bet, that would be stupid, can't you see it in my eyes? The way I care for you, the way I fell for you a long time ago and the way I still fall for you every single time we are together or how I die inside when we are not," the blonde confessed inching closer to the now wordless brunette until her forehead rested against hers, she could see Regina's blood rushing to her cheeks, as she stared flustered back at her, trying to process the teenager's words, "don't get me wrong I would give anything to be with you in that way. Every time I see you walking in that classroom with your tight dresses and rather evil cleavages, I want to throw you on your desk and eat you up alive." Emma confessed moving her head back just in time to see Regina's pupils enlarging until her eyes were two deep black ponds full of lust.

"You shouldn't have said that," the brunette let out hoarsely, her features turning animalistic in less than a blink and before the blonde knew what was happening the brunette was on top of her. Wet long ponytail now dripping down over her bikini cleavage.

Emma bit down her bottom lip while enjoying the sight of Regina going down on her. The brunette licked the long droplets off her cleavage teasingly as she crawled down further with her dark eyes deeply fixed on hers.

She sat straddling her hips, stopping her movements, while she sent an inquisitive glare to the blonde and her ponytail bounced from side to side flooding Emma's belly button drop after drop.

"So tell me again, what punish do you receive if hypothetically you don't get to fuck me?" the brunette whispered sexily crawling further downwards to start getting rid of Emma's belly wetness with her skillful tongue.

"We would have to assist to the graduation ceremony in our underwear," Emma panted out in response while Regina licked her belly crawling farther down on her.

"Hmmm, well then blondie, it mustn't be a secret to you that—," Regina inched further down with her tongue and suddenly Emma was not longer keeping track of her words, "I'll be impatiently looking forward to that special occasion," the brunette said placing a soft kiss over Emma's bikini bottom, before she pulled herself up from the couch, "off you go now, you are dismissed from detention, it's way pass your bed time Missy."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Emma asked flabbergasted by her actions.

"Language Miss Swan!" was all Regina said with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Ugh!" The blonde growled patting the couch and the floor looking for her clothes until she realized they were still somewhere by the Great Lake.

"On second thoughts, you cannot be wandering around the castle with that thing you may call a bikini, but hardly covers two percent of your body," Regina whispered while lasciviously looking at the little garments she was wearing, "yeah, you will stay the night," she decided like Emma had no say in the matter and honestly the blonde doubted she did.

"Okay," the blonde agreed omitting the fact that she could easily apear the uniform or any clothes she wanted with a simple spell, "but I'll take the couch," she crossed her arms still visibly crossed by Regina cutting her short, she could feel her wetness dampening her bikini bottom and she could only hope that it would easily pass as water from their late dive in the Great Lake, rather than her hormones and Regina's evil move acting out on her.

"Is that so?" Regina queried starting to unzip her neoprene suit, " and here I was thinking that a student that apparently has a big crush on her professor would kill to sleep in her bed, specially if that crush was big enough for her to bet public humiliation on herself, specially when her professor will sleep with even less clothes than the agreed terms of said public humiliation.

Emma couldn't put one and one together of what Regina was saying, because her neoprene suit was now laying on the floor by her feet, she only grabbed a grasp of what all of that meant, when Regina pulled on her comforter and jumped in the bed completely nude, she didn't even try to fake innocence, she just stared at the brunette all the way following her every move. There was three things she knew for sure. First, Regina Mills had no flaw, she was completely perfect and absolutely sexy. Second, she was irrevocably screwed, there was no fucking way she could survive this bet, not when Regina had decided to take in her hands the tortured way to her damnation. And third, there was no force powerful enough on earth that could make her sleep on that couch anymore.

"Off the clothes," Regina smirked when she slowly made her way to the bed, " there is only one type of wetness I allow in my bed and you are most certainly wearing both," she added and Emma paled in response, she pealed off her clothes terribly slow and Regina almost felt sorry for the mortified teenager, almost.

Emma stood by the bed completely nude with her gaze fixed on the floor, she made no attempt to move for several seconds before Regina knew something was wrong.

"Emma?"

No response.

"Emma?" She repeated and still got nothing in return, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" The blonde lion replied finally looking at her and only then Regina saw she was sobbing, "this isn't how it's supposed to go, this is not the way this is supposed to happen, this isn't the way I'm supposed to be when I sleep with you," Emma gestured with her hand showing her bare body and sat defeated on the corner of the bed, hugging her knees and burying her face in her arms.

"Hey honey, look at me, I'm sorry," Regina flicked her wand and in a second they where both wearing a pair of her silk pajamas, " I shouldn't have acted this way, I shouldn't have stripped like that in front of you and above all things I shouldn't have forced you to do the same, I'm really sorry Emma," Regina said inching closer to the blonde while mentally scolding herself for being so stupid, Emma was still a kid after all and not any kid she was her student, her responsibility. But then when she was beating herself up for being so recklessly stupid Emma let out a sad laughter.

"You think this is because I saw you nude?" Emma asked turning her head around to look at the brunette and Regina sent her an apologetic smile, "I may not be the world's most self-confident teenager but this has nothing to do with you seeing me nude Regina, or the other way around."

"Then what is it?" She asked confused trying to understand what was bothering Emma.

"I enjoy your body, Regina you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, you are perfect, every time I see you all I want to do is touch you and I was standing there completely nude in front of you and all I wanted to know is why don't you?" Emma let out.

"Oh Emma," Regina crawled all the way to Emma's side and hugged her, "of course I want to, you are breathtaking silly girl, what would I give to have you right here and now," Regina whispered in her ear, "but I can't and I won't."

"Because of the bet?"

"That's one reason, but the more important is because you are my student Emma, you are too young and you are my responsibility, as long as we are between this castle walls, I vowed to protect you from all harm including my own."

"But—," Emma tried and Regina shook her head letting her know there was nothing she could say that could change her mind about it, "but that means I won't beat the girls in this bet," Emma whispered.

"I'm afraid no, I wasn't lying when I said I look forward your graduation ceremony," Regina laughed and Emma let out a mortified whimper, "now come on miss Swan, I'm gonna show you how good at cuddles I can be," She offered pulling the blonde under the covers and into a tight hug.

"If we must just cuddle," Emma moaned lowly biting her lip sexily.

"Oh, shut up blondie," Regina rolled her eyes and with a silent spell she casted out the lights.

AN/: The name of this chapter is just me being lazy, apart from that I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry there is only sq in it but I can't help it when it comes up to those two.


	6. Poor behavior

**Chapter 6: Poor behavior.**

Lena smiled when she woke up in Kara's strong arms, she looked up and saw the big goofy smile plastered on her face as the girl slept placidly snoring softly in her ear. She pecked Kara's lips and the blonde opened her eyes groggily processing what had woken her up, she blushed a deep shade of pink when she registered what was in front of her.

"Good morning sleepy face," the brunette whispered pecking her lips once again.

"Lena, Lena Luthor," Kara choked out flustered.

"Kara, Kara Danvers," Lena mimicked, " now that we stated the obvious, can I have my body back?" She asked because she had tried to get free of the tight embrace but Kara's arms wouldn't give in an inch.

Kara blushed deeper and let her go.

"Thanks Love," She said, leaning over to peck her cheek but before she could reach the mortified flustered girl's face, her attention focused completely on the one bed in the room that was still completely done and wasn't her own, "no way! Swan never came back," Lena squealed jumping in her spot, she sent an inquisitive look to Belle, " did you see her?"

The girl that was reading a book sitting on her bed shook her head in response.

"Okay girls if we don't hurry up that blondie is gonna beat the crap out of us with this bet, if she haven't already done," Lena folded her arms over her chest, sending equally concerned looks to Kara and Belle, " didn't you hear me? What are you waiting for? Get up we need to find that blonde, come on!" She urged them both, " I want you ready in ten and I want you dressed to impress, I swear to good if I see a skirt anywhere near you knees I'm gonna burn them down in flames in the middle of the Great Hall."

...

Twenty minutes later Lena walked in the Great Hall like she owned the complete School, she looked gorgeous as always and so did Kara and Belle who walked closely behind her, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious with all those eyes fixed on them, their skirts so high there was very little left to the imagination, some Slytherin guys whistled low as they walked.

"Yes, show them how is done Lena, love," Killian Jones cheered from their table and Lena sent him a glare that froze him to the core and made him go silent.

"She's not here," Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

"Neither is professor Mills, but they will come," Lena assured, "it would be too obvious, if both of them casually missed breakfast together, come on then guys let's go eat our meals and wait," Lena pulled Kara to her table and the girl was mortified when all the snakes stared at her when she sat down, "she's with me, anyone has a problem?" Lena let out threateningly and everyone looked away quickly.

Belle rapidly slipped away from the door and took a sit at the end of Ravenclaw's table, the only free spot she found was terribly close to the head table and she could feel certain professor staring at her as she walked fast through the crowd trying her best to keep her skirt in place, she was however grateful for her uniform robe when she sat down directly over the cold surface of the wooden bench, making it obvious her skirt was indeed too short to cover anything if it wasn't for the robe.

Will Scarlet who was sitting in front of her, suddenly started choking on his pumpkin juice, after he bent under the table to pick up the fork he had smacked off it, with his elbow and Belle had not the slightest doubt that this had everything to do with Mr. Gold, who was now smirking smugly at Will. She certainly couldn't feel sorry enough for her classmate though, after all she wasn't naive enough to think that it was a coincidence that he had casually dropped his cutlery on the floor when she sat down in front of him on the table wearing near to no skirt at all.

"Careful Dearie I would hate to see you dying in such a muggle way, choking on your own saliva," Mr. Gold whispered in Will's ear and Belle couldn't believe her eyes because one moment he was sitting at his table and one blink after, he was patting the boy's back with more force than necessary, "so much for the Scarlet lineage," he muttered after and Belle could swear she saw him blink in her direction, right before he continued his was through the corridor.

...

As the new day hit the castle and the sun seeped in the dungeons through the fake windows on the walls, the thick cristal made it it seem darker than it actually was, like it was still somewhere right before sunrise, this made Emma frown when she woke up at the feeling of Regina's stare fixed on her face.

"Stop it Regina it's too early for you to stare like that," she opened one eye and saw the brunette propped on her elbow only inches away from her, with a big smile decorating her face.

"It's actually pretty late Miss Swan I let you sleep in and now I'm afraid we might be missing breakfast if we don't get up," she laughed at Emma's panic expression when she commented on the possibility of missing meals, "come on, move it lazy ass," she urged the blonde when the girl instant panic faded and instead she rolled on her side, growled and tried to go back to sleep pulling the comforter over her face, "oh, no you won't!"

Regina pulled the comforter off her and started tickling her sides.

"I'm not ticklish," was Emma's response as she pulled the comforter back on.

"Oh well, now I'm just going to have to find another way to wake you, what will I do?" She overacted and she once again pulled off the comforter this time throwing it somewhere on the floor, she then leaned forward and Emma was about a hundred percent positive she was due to be kissed, " _levicorpus,"_ the woman said instead and Emma's body suddenly started levitating dangerously near the ceiling.

 _"_ What the hell Regina? Put me down right this moment!

"Now Miss Swan, I'm gonna have to do something about that language of yours,"Regina started walking her levitating body with her as she moved towards the bathroom and when she was floating face down over the bathtub, the brunette just let go of the spell and Emma thought she would hit the hard ground landing on her face, but before she landed on its surface the bathtub filled with cold water and she ended up wishing she had actually landed face against porcelain, because it would probably be better than drowning Face down in ice cold water, too shocked from just waking up, she couldn't pull herself up fast enough to avoid the feeling of freezing water filling up her lungs.

She coughed out the water, when she finally find it in herself to push her frozen body out of the water and turned around to find out her professor was already gone.

"Get ready, we are out in five Miss Swan, your uniform is already in there, make sure you give Miss Luthor her skirt back when you go back to your room," Regina said from the distance with her normal teaching voice.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" She groaned.

"Language!"

"Like I Fucking cared!"

"Emma Swan!"

"Regina Mills!"

...

Breakfast hour had almost ended when Emma walked through the doors. She had barely made it to her seat when three inquisitive pair of eyes surrounded her.

"What is it with all this fuss girls ?" Alex Danvers inquired curious, when the three of them stood there just staring down at Emma with crossed arms and the blonde just continued eating her oatmeal, pretending she hadn't noticed them at all, her eyes traveled back an forth from the Gryffindor to the her roommates, until something catches her eye, "Swan is that a love bite on you neck?"

"No it is not Danvers," the girl finally brought herself to say a word.

"Yes it is! I'm the proud owner of that mark," Lena punctuated and the blonde had to bite her tongue to argue her remark.

"No it's not," Belle said after and Emma's head snapped her way, "It's obvious that is not yours, isn't it?" The girl asked like she expected everyone to know what she was thinking.

"What do you mean Belle?" Lena asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yours was on the other side," The girl pointed out like it was the most obvious remark ever made.

"Wait, yes it was!" Lena gave it a thought for a second, "But if it is not mine that only means—, it's hers!"

Every single one of them stared at the love-bite with open eyes and jaws hanging.

"I'm not following, who are you talking about?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer her sister's question, them closed it again thinking it twice.

"Okay, that's enough!" Emma dropped her spoon in the bowl and her oatmeal sprinkled over the table, "If anyone dare to tell her, I'm going to spill it all out," she threatened them seriously and Belle and Kara instantly decided against it.

"I don't care what she thinks," Lena shrugged still willing to answer what Alex asked.

"But I do," Kara pouted slightly and Lena instantly backed out.

"Okay then, I won't tell," the brunette accepted.

"Kara!" Alex complained when she dissuaded the only person that was willing to tell her, "Somebody tell me right now!" She whined because suddenly the bubble of her curiosity had reached an unbearable size.

"I gotta go," Kara shrugged off leaving.

"Me too," Lena followed.

"And me," Belle copied them.

"Girls!"

"What love-bite?" Emma asked and continued eating her meal.

"Okay, don't tell me but I'm still going to find out," she hissed leaving the great hall.

"Do you need a reminder to why do you have that love-bite?" Regina whispered brushing her tunic against her back when she crossed the corridor of the great hall, Emma's head snapped to find if anyone else heard her but there was barely anyone still around.

"I misbehaved," Emma replied in a whisper and Regina nodded with a smirk in agreement as she continued striding her way to the head table.

Emma smiled as she remembered the exact moment Regina gave her that love bite.

 _Mad didn't start to explain what she was feeling as she fastened the buttons of her uniform shirt and straightened Lena's incredibly short skirt just enough to cover as much as she could of her skin with it, she finished dressing and stormed out Regina's bathroom directly towards the door Regina said was her way out the night before. She didn't stop to look around to try and find her professor's whereabouts, but if her peripheral vision didn't fail her she was not around, she made a straight line to the door and once there she slammed it closed behind her so that her professor, wherever she was hiding realized she was not amused in the least by her funny way to wake her._

 _She followed the stairs she found right outside the door and she arrived to a place she knew perfectly. Secretly it had been her favorite place to be in the castle, during her first three years in the school, even though most of the time she had spent there, had been complying Regina's detention hours, which she often earned willingly, just to be able to spend some hours in the brunette's company._

 _It was hard for her to miss the brunette sitting perfectly stiff on her desk, when she entered her office, but anyhow she made her way perfectly straight towards the door, not allowing herself to slow down her angry pace a single bit._

 _"Miss Swan," Regina said when she put her hand around the knob._

 _"Yes, professor Mills?" She asked through greeted teeth, still facing the door._

 _"One last thing," the brunette said right behind her ear and the blonde could swear she had not make a sound to reach her by the door, but now she felt her breath on the back of her neck and her body brushing the slightest against hers, Regina pulled her golden ponytail back roughly and before Emma could even complain about it her lips stuck onto the soft skin of her neck, sucking in, to agglomerate the blood beneath it._

 _As Regina's teeth slowly slid through her skin so did her rage slowly disappear and when the brunette finished with a kiss over her red tender skin she had already forgotten the reason she was probably wisely storming out of her reach._

" _That's a reminder that I don't condone poor behavior on pretty girls," she hoarsely said pushing the girl out of her office._


End file.
